mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Formatted page titles
The possibility of being able to format page titles has been discussed a little (particularly on BitterLime's talk page), but it's something that we should have a more open discussion on before we decide whether or not to do it. For those not aware of the principle, it's pretty simple. By default, displayed page titles are plain text that, unsurprisingly, is the same as the page name as in the URL. There is a functionality to change the casing of letters in the displayed title, which is already in use on uranianUmbra to make the first U lowercase. However, this is (intentionally) the limitation imposed on the possible alteration of the displayed title. The proposal, then, is to add a piece of .js code to the wiki which will allow more customisation. In particular, the plan is to use it to format the titles of , , and (and maybe others, but those are the main four) to match the formats seen in these links. Technically, it's completely useless, but it looks so cool :P Demonstrations on a capable wiki: Lord English and Doc Scratch. Obviously, such a functionality is open to misuse, so we'd also need to develop a policy for it I'm thinking this should be one of those things that only registered editors should be allowed to tinker with. experimentalDeity 20:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for mainspace, I was thinking it would be restricted entirely to staff; however, obviously, suggestions can be made by normal users for the staff to consider. That said, I see no reason to forbid normal users from using it in their own userspace... within reason, at least. All uses of it would perhaps have to be tacitly approved by the staff, i.e. we wouldn't make a point of restricting it actively, but if we happened to see a page with a display title we think is too extreme (or offensive or any other reason to condemn it), we'd have to discuss whether to veto it. Operative word, discuss, both amongst the staff and with the user responsible :Good idea. experimentalDeity 20:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::That works for me. I like the idea of having neat special-looking page titles for our more special pages. I'd like a neat one for the Green Sun as well, but maybe that's just me :3 19:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I possibly made a suitably sized gif for Green Sun. If not, it shouldn't be too hard :Maybe for the Tumor, an alternating Black and White? experimentalDeity 20:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Green Sun demonstration. ::On reflection, it's a bit close to the line... it shouldn't be difficult to shrink it a bit and add a few pixels of whitespace to the bottom. We can also, incidentally, use the normal size version of that gif to do link templates in the same manner as we have with LE, Scratch and Snowman... although since the Green Sun isn't literally always formatted, I'm a little hesitant about that. Plenty of room for discussion on these less universal special formats. ::So, the other non-universal one. The Tumor. As I recall, the black-and-white is only used once; every other time it's mentioned in HS, it's plain blapck. I suppose I'm about 50:50 on alternating B/W. Appropriately enough ::Good point, let's Scratch the B/W idea. experimentalDeity 20:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's kinda pointless and we don't need it, but I am perfectly 0kay with it, because I see no harm coming from it if it's restricted properly. Initially, I worried it might make it harder for editors to link to such pages, because the text they see is not what they need to put into the link, but then I realised that the pages it would be used on are linked to via templates instead of normal linking anyway.BitterLime 22:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we wouldn't use it to display any title that isn't the same text-wise (apart from LE, obviously); it's purely a formatting issue. So it wouldn't be a problem for any page but LE, and I think even the newbiest of users might twig that you put an 'o' and not an image to make a link. ::Of course, that's not to say we couldn't use it to visually "rename" a page if we wanted to, and certainly, I may use in my own userspace for the "articles" on the Sburb session I'm part of. I just doubt very much we would use that possibility in mainspace, for pretty much exactly the reason you've just raised. Page titles should on the fundamental text level appear the same as they really are, barring superficial aesthetics Okay, I think we're pretty much in agreement on adding it. That just leaves a firm statement of policy to be laid down before I add the .js and create a template to implement the code. Does everyone agree with the following restrictions, and are there any suggested additions? *In any namespace other than User and User talk, the template may only be placed on any page by staff members. **The template must not be circumvented on any page, regardless of namespace. If the functionality is used, it must be via the template. *If any user wishes to suggest a page to use the template on, they must suggest it in this forum for consideration. *In users' own User and User Talk pages, they may use the template, but it must be used sensibly. **Staff have the right of veto if they believe any usage to be unsuitable; however, it must be discussed fairly with the user in question. :That sounds like a solid policy. Also I previously suggested another formatted title before which doesn't seem to have been mentioned here. Change the "What Pumpkin?" to just "Pumpkin" and then use the code to retitle it back to "What Pumpkin?". My idea behind it is sort of complex but I will try to explain. As it is now the redirect suggests that the pumpkin has gone missing when we all know there was never any pumpkins. (eg. It's a complex meta joke that is hard to describe and which isn't fully fulfilled with the redirect but the formatted page name could take it to higher levels of ironic humor. The Light6 14:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I think a possible extra clause would be that the User must consult admin before using the proposed formatting in User space. This could prevent potentially unsuitable formatting to be veto'd before it causes any harm. Just a thought... ThomasCates 13:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any need to be so restrictive for implementation in userspace. Having it on lockdown like that would just mean more work for the staff in having to monitor and approve absolutely every use of the function; that would probably be overkill, as I expect the majority of cases will be sensible. I think it is sufficient to just keep an eye out for any misuse. Which is basically the same as we do for everything else, really. ::Anyway, it'll be very simple to track pages it's used on Okay, so, I'll leave this until the weekend, and if there are no further queries or suggestions on policy, I'll go ahead and add the code, make the template, and implement it on , , , and Pumpkin. That gives people 3-4 more days to yell "OBJECTION!" :3 :Done ::do we need to raise the poolball gif higher? if so, which gif is to be edited, and by how many pixels added to the bottom? 01:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope, it's exactly where it should be. Check any normal-sized instance – the gif is the same height as the text, but offset downwards, and it's offset by the "natural" amount caused by the file simply being placed in-line ::::ok then, it just seemed a bit low in the page title. 10:50, February 6, 2012 (UTC) So while cleaning up a bunch of Problem Sleuth links in regards to a different topic, I realised, that the names of adventures should be in italics, I checked the MoS and it turns out that was already included there. So yeah proposing we step it up a notch and use this to make the titles of adventure pages italicised. I'm going to go ahead and do it, just mentioning it here to keep everyone who checks up to date and let anyone who disagrees say so (though considering it is a less drastic change than on the various Felt pages I am not expecting any). - The Light6 (talk) 11:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions for display titles Add suggestions to this table, using the existing entries as a template.